


台长给你分配对象

by peanutbutterroll



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jeno/Huang Renjun, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutterroll/pseuds/peanutbutterroll
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 7





	台长给你分配对象

1．

黄仁俊最近很烦。

作为在台里干了7年多的老员工，黄仁俊经手了无数场晚会，拿到了无数次奖项。上到台领导无人不知个子小小却金句频出的年会主持人，下到来实习的弟弟妹妹都早已关注了他的微博账号。

就这样一个能力出众又才华横溢的优秀编导，在年后复工的第一天，收到了制片人金道英的通知。

“领导很喜欢你在策划会上提出的创意，今年七夕晚会还是我们栏目做。但这次台里想把七夕做成一个品牌，怕你们组人手不够，所以特意让环球新闻的也来搭把手。”

“哪个组啊？”黄仁俊暗道不妙，做综艺和做新闻的一起搞娱乐晚会，是想搞成四不像吗？“他们新媒体组还可以，李楷灿还挺有梗的。”

金道英拿起桌上的零食，扔给黄仁俊一包，自己撕开后又看了半天，像是在斟酌如何开口。黄仁俊吞下饼干，挪揄地看了眼自己的上司。刚想开口调侃，就被金道英无情地打断：

“是国际组，李帝努他们组。”

黄仁俊发誓要不是被饼干噎住了，他现在就会冲到台长办公室要求换人。如果说N台的综艺有黄仁俊当台柱子，李帝努就是新闻部默认的接班人。从实习记者到首席记者再空降海外分台，两年前带着“分台最帅主编”称号回国的李帝努便站在了八卦风暴中心眼。黄仁俊虽对这个人有所耳闻，但毕竟综艺和新闻隔了几层楼，平常两个部门都不会有来往。自然而然，黄仁俊对李帝努的印象也与他人无异，无非是一个长得帅又能力强的新闻工作者。

直到去年的跨年晚会，黄仁俊才第一次有机会跟新闻部的人一起工作。按道理来说这种晚会都应该是综艺部各栏目打配合，策划被选中的栏目组派一个导演组，台里再根据情况拉一个导演组来帮忙。或许是新的一年到来之际，为了进一步体现N台一家亲、N台大联欢、N台同心协力拧成一股绳的宣传人设，领导决定让综艺和新闻两个最关键的部门联手策划，打响新年第一炮！

好一个新年第一炮。黄仁俊看着坐在对面一板一眼传达领导指示的金道英，面无表情地咬了一口包子。昨晚在机房剪片子剪到两点，一大早人还没睡醒就被拉过来开什么动员大会，等他到会议室时，环球新闻的制片人郑在玹带着几个人齐刷刷地坐在那，另一边自己的上司金道英正孤零零地低头刷手机。原本定在9点的会议，因为综艺部编导带着掉到嘴边的黑眼圈姗姗来迟，被迫改到9点30才开始。钟辰乐顶着金道英可以杀死人的眼神，摸到黄仁俊旁边坐下。

“诶，那个戴眼镜的就是李帝努吗？长得真的好帅啊。”

黄仁俊其实一来就看到了，怎么说都要合作一起办晚会，两人简单地打了个招呼后便坐了下来。现在听钟辰乐这么一说，黄仁俊又忍不住打量了几眼，此时李帝努正低着头记笔记，隐隐约约看到本子上密密麻麻写了一堆字。黄仁俊又转头看了看自己部门的人，双眼无神两手空空，一副被生活折磨得不成人形的样子。

这次合作肯定会出岔。

2.

结果证明黄仁俊那天的预感是正确的。光是前期想节目和嘉宾，黄仁俊就不知道和李帝努吵过多少次架。综艺部的不明白，为什么自己都敲定好嘉宾了，让新闻部的帮忙跟经纪人沟通彩排时间，都能变成经纪人气汹汹地冲到会议室找黄仁俊说你们怎么能让xxx和我们一起候场彩排；新闻部的也气得够呛，为什么让综艺部的帮忙联系几个在海外跨年的国人做直播连线，都能一来一往聊出30多封邮件，害得他们找采访对象的skype id都找得眼花。

这一头黄仁俊陪着笑脸让钟辰乐赶紧把这对绯闻情侣的彩排时间岔开，那一头李帝努正忍着怒气让李楷灿理清邮件总结关键信息。第一次联排结束后，两个组回到开动员大会的825会议室，终于当着郑在玹和金道英的面爆发。

“大哥，我们好歹也是做电视的，就算你再不关注娱乐新闻，你把人家带到演播厅前先问我一下总不过分吧？”

“你们下次发邮件之前能不能组织好语言再发，发出去后又要补充新的要求，你当是聊微信呢？”

“姐，我只是让你们的人帮忙盯一下场工师傅，掐着时间上道具都能出岔，到时候直播广告放完了你道具还没摆好，是想让我们节目都开天窗吗？”

“我再说一遍，台本里的这句话不能动。我们组外专都强调过好多次了，连线海外国人时这些词都比较敏感，你以为是录综艺调侃两句嘻嘻哈哈就完事了？”

编导编辑吵得火热，制片人忙着使眼色打圆场，实习生们在角落里困得直点头也不敢说话，倒是两个组长面对面坐着一声不吭。金道英劝得口干舌上，站起身去拿水，路过黄仁俊时不着痕迹地推了他一下。黄仁俊看了眼同样困得快要睡着的金道英，识趣的开口：

“好了，我们都是第一次合作，大家互相多包容，多学习。”

吵到一半的钟辰乐还没熄火，听到自己组长说话，只好顶着气得通红的脸蛋不满地哼了声，倒是把对面刚入职不到半年就被拉过来帮忙的小记者朴志晟吓了一跳。李楷灿看了眼李帝努，他正笑眯眯地望向黄仁俊，盖上笔盖拿起本子，站起身来对黄仁俊说道：

“小黄老师说得对，我们做新闻的太无趣了，不如你们有意思，多向你学习。”

从那天以后“小黄老师”便成了新闻部对黄仁俊的统一称呼。久而久之，对台本时主持人说，小黄老师，等下彩排完去吃夜宵吧，好久没见了；导播老师开始往对讲机里喊，小黄老师，摇臂切不到主持人，让他们往侧台靠一点；场工师傅摆好道具后站在舞台上问，小黄老师，这个椅子摆在这里可以吗？实习生拎着话筒箱跑到导演椅跟前，小黄…仁俊哥，今天彩排你是6号话筒，Jeno哥7号。

黄仁俊接过6号话筒，看了眼坐在一旁研究串联单的罪魁祸首，拿着话筒喊道：

“朴志晟，再让我看到你动一下篮球道具就直接从演播厅里滚出去！”

3.

距离跨年晚会还有1个月，黄仁俊生了场病。前一晚在机房审完了外拍内容，第二天一早又是中期检查会，中间睡了不到4个小时，一到会议室便趴在桌子上补觉。李帝努从黄仁俊身边坐下，见他半天没动静，感觉戴着帽子的小可怜有点不太对劲。

“小黄老师你还好吗？”

回答他的是脸上不正常的潮红和滚烫的额头。李帝努拉开他的帽子，额前汗湿的发丝告诉他黄仁俊显然是烧迷糊了。一旁的李楷灿看到后吓一跳，连忙帮着李帝努想把人扶到办公室，没想到黄仁俊连站起来的力气都没有。

“我跟在玹哥说一下，今天我电话参会。”

会议开始时，李帝努正戴着耳机坐在病床边。原本就瘦小的黄仁俊此时像陷在牛奶里的一块小年糕，显得格外可怜。手上的胎记连接着吊瓶，李帝努一边听着电话里的声音，一边起身把点滴速度调慢了些。他知道黄仁俊是台里有名的拼命三郎，为了做出高质量的节目，开会的时候连台长都敢怼。当时郑在玹告诉他这次要帮综艺部一起做晚会时，他便做好了起冲突的准备。但没想到两边磨合的时间这么长，看他生气的样子自己又忍不住逗几句，结果到现在两个人除了工作基本无交流。

李楷灿说你这就是嘴贱，浪费一副好皮囊，追人的时候变成小学生。就黄仁俊这种慕强的人，你拿出半点在newsroom骂人的气势，也不至于连个电话号码都要看他们办公室的通讯录才拿到手。他们两同期入社，办手续那天他和李楷灿在大楼里绕得晕头转向，等他们走到825会议室门口时，黄仁俊刚好从里面出来，一颗橘色的小脑袋猛地撞到李帝努胸前，抬起头不好意思地笑了笑，露出那粒小小的虎牙。

那天黄仁俊帮他们从食堂买了午餐，又领着两人去了新闻部。就这样，隔着几层楼，两人始终没有机会认识。直到一年前自己从分台回国，在年会上看到那个伶牙俐齿的人，才发现原来时间并没有带走心里的那颗小橘子。李帝努看着睡得正香的黄仁俊，悄悄握住他的手指，过了几秒后又心虚地松开，总感觉自己在占人家便宜。要是李楷灿在旁边，一定会骂他没胆量，还要捏着他耳朵唠叨，管它能不能成，先做好朋友再说。

胆小鬼李帝努和小橘子黄仁俊的友谊可能真的要萌芽了。黄仁俊醒来时，窗外的夕阳刚好落在病床边。他伸手才发现自己的胎记周围多了个针眼，衣服也早已汗湿，黏在身上。黄仁俊看到旁边摆了张椅子，有人正在附近走来走去，时不时附和几句电话另一头的人。帘子被掀开，李帝努还没来得及舒展紧皱的眉头，就看到刚睡醒的黄仁俊正懵懂地看着他。到底还是没忍住，走过去抓了一把黄仁俊的头发，又把倒好的温水递给他。

“刚刚是组里的电话吗？”

李帝努还在想如果黄仁俊开口道谢，他要如何借这个机会拉近两人的距离，没想到一开口还是工作的事。

“是辰乐。早上开会的时候在玹哥说主舞台的舞美有个细节要改，不是什么大事。”黄仁俊点点头，拉开被子准备下床。李帝努见状急忙叫他：“要不今天你就回家休息吧，要紧事我已经安排好了。”

黄仁俊扭过头，这个跟自己吵了几个月的大帅哥此时还没来得及把蓝牙耳机取下来，就一脸担心地走到自己面前。李帝努伸手撩起他的刘海，捂住了额头，嘴里还念念有词。黄仁俊见他一脸担心的样子，不自觉笑出声：

“大帅哥，在你心里我是什么工作狂魔吗，我还没把脑子烧坏。”

李帝努觉得自己好像又见到了撞到怀里后笑着道歉的那颗小橘子。他背对着窗户，笑着向黄仁俊伸出手：

“走吧，我送你回家。”

黄仁俊突然想到很早以前自己循环的那首歌。那段时间他一直自称是“照亮世界的仁俊”，带给周围的人光芒。那天看着李帝努逆着光，对自己笑着伸出手时，黄仁俊意识到这束光好像在自己不知道的时候，悄悄照亮了心里从未被开启的角落。

4.

最终跨年晚会还是圆满结束了。也许是前期两个组掐架迸发出了不少创意，这次收视率竟然创下了历史新高。黄仁俊回到办公室屁股还没坐热，就被钟辰乐抓起来，一车运到庆功宴。等他们进门时，两个制片人正在和领导们商业互吹，你一杯我一杯地感谢领导这几个月的支持信任；国际组的编辑和自己组里的导演正围在一桌摇骰子，起哄的声音比那天吵架的声音还大。李楷灿坐在一旁，看到钟辰乐顶着一头绿发探头探脑，立马站起来叫他：

“小黄老师！这里！”

黄仁俊已经对这个称呼免疫了。他笑着走过去，熟门熟路的在李帝努身边坐下，给自己倒了一杯啤酒，又转向李帝努：“李老师，鄙人敬您一杯，今天这个成绩离不开您前几个月对我含辛茹苦的教导。”

李帝努今天没戴眼镜。换上隐形的他两只眼睛湿漉漉的，看得黄仁俊心直痒痒。帅哥李帝努笑着拿起自己的酒杯，轻轻碰了下黄仁俊的杯子，发出“叮”的一声：“小黄老师言重了，我只是一做新闻的，给您打打下手。”

听听，一个海外分台回来的居然说自己就是一做新闻的，这么会说话的一张嘴怎么之前就不能好好沟通了？黄仁俊想到几个月前自己每天都被李帝努气得半死，偏偏他伶牙俐齿一张嘴堵不住脑袋转得飞快的李帝努，后者还要一副笑眯眯的样子看着他，好像在无声地炫耀。不过对方的能力确实很出众，即使是自己不太熟悉的领域，也能很快抓到工作重点，带领自己的团队有始有终地完成职责内的事务。

也许能成为好朋友呢，黄仁俊想。

一旁的钟辰乐正拉着艺统罗渽民，介绍他给李楷灿和朴志晟认识，四个人正围着叽里呱啦讲八卦。李帝努碰完杯后就没再多说，坐在那拣自己喜欢的菜吃。黄仁俊看他冷淡的态度，又回想起这几个月里的点点滴滴，不禁有些难过。犹豫了一下凑到跟前，开口道：“你是不是故意的呀。”

李帝努正在夹菜的手一顿，转过头看着他。刚刚一口气灌了一大杯啤酒，此时黄仁俊的脸染上红晕，两只眼睛带着几分试探看着他。见李帝努半天不吭声，黄仁俊连忙打岔：“没什么，我刚脑子没转过来。”

“是的。”李帝努放下筷子，直直地盯着他。“我觉得你生气的样子挺好玩的，很可爱。”

黄仁俊一下子没反应过来，他怎么就这么直接地承认了？可能说完有些尴尬，李帝努拿起酒杯，连忙喝了几口。黄仁俊还没来得及追问，就看到金道英从包厢里走了出来，拉着李帝努和黄仁俊，让他们赶紧去敬酒。包厢里烟雾缭绕，黄仁俊只记得李帝努站在自己身前的背影，看着他说了几句场面话，又拿着小酒杯连喝了两杯，便拉着自己走了出去。

黄仁俊任由他牵着自己回到桌前，李楷灿和罗渽民借着酒力早就打成一片，连带着一旁有些认生的朴志晟也跟着叫了起来。黄仁俊低头看了眼交织在一起的手，刚想使劲，李帝努便松开了手，埋头趴在桌子上。

“小黄老师，我们打算转场了，你一起吗？”新闻部的人拉住李楷灿，礼貌性地问了一句。黄仁俊看了眼坐在那一动不动的人，笑着拒绝了邀约。钟辰乐叫了代驾，帮忙把李帝努塞到自己的车里后，便跟着朴志晟他们奔向了ktv。

沙发上堆着这段时间没来得及处理的杂物，黄仁俊拖着比自己高了一截的李帝努，把他往床上一扔。时间已经快到早上6点了。简单冲了个凉，黄仁俊便一头倒在了床上，酒精的副作用和疲惫席卷而来。窗外开始下雨了，冬日清晨的凉意让黄仁俊不禁卷紧了被子，往李帝努身边靠了靠。就在意识即将消散的瞬间，黄仁俊感觉到自己被拢入了一个温暖的怀抱，身后的人在自己唇上落下了一个夹着酒香的吻。

5.

时隔半年，825会议室里又坐满了熟悉的身影。

还是9点的会议，黄仁俊这次老老实实提早了10分钟出门。嘴里嚼着包子刚溜达到台里，就看到一颗蓝色的脑袋从眼前闪过。

“小黄老师，早啊！”

朴志晟松了一口气。昨晚钟辰乐说想吃他家楼下的煎饺，为了不迟到，自己还特意订了个闹钟早起。没想到周一生意火爆，等他接过老板递过来的打包盒时，李帝努已经在群里面开始签到了。

黄仁俊打开袋子看了眼，筷子纸巾酱料一应俱全。“可以啊，这么勤快，还没把人追到手呢？”朴志晟有些嘚瑟地摸摸鼻子，刚想开口说话，就看到站在电梯口等着的紫色葡萄。钟辰乐正带着口罩，闭着眼。朴志晟看他累极的样子，小声地叫了一下他的名字。

电梯到了。钟辰乐靠在朴志晟身上，手还在不安分地往口袋里放。黄仁俊看两人一副连体婴的模样，忍不住出声：“差不多得了啊，等会开会你们两是不是也要坐在一起啊？”

钟辰乐仍然闭着眼睛，夹着浓浓的鼻音说道：“坐一起怎么了，我看今天开会道英哥也会跟在玹哥坐在一起。”

跨年办完没多久，金道英和郑在玹就在一起了。黄仁俊还是听罗渽民说，那天他们转场到ktv后，一群人围在一起玩真心话大冒险，就把郑在玹藏了几年的感情给套了出来。

“据说是当时在环球新闻的时候就看上了，还没来得及出手，道英哥就调到你们栏目组来了。跨年那次合作好像也是在玹哥跟领导申请的。”罗渽民面不改色地喝着漆黑的咖啡，嘴里还在不停地念叨：“当时他说完我感觉我整个人都醒了，后来回去的时候他两还是坐的同一辆车。我听李楷灿说放完假回来，在玹哥手上就多了枚戒指，反正我们都心照不宣地默认他们两就是在一起了。”

上梁不正下梁歪，黄仁俊没好气的想。825会议室本来是环球新闻用的，一个大圆桌周围摆着椅子，桌面上放着视频会议用的收音话筒，除此之外什么多余的东西都没有。去年黄仁俊他们组入驻后，桌子上又是零食又是玩具，原本放着奖杯的眺窗被几个女生带来的毛毯抱枕占满，白板上写满了乱七八糟的点子。黄仁俊走进会议室，便看到金道英正躺在眺窗上玩手机，郑在玹还从包里掏出了前几天金道英扔给自己的同款饼干。钟辰乐走进来后就扑到李楷灿身上，没过几秒又被朴志晟从后面拎起来，打开餐盒监督他吃早饭。

“小黄老师来了，可以准备开始了。”李帝努还是那副笑眯眯的样子，招呼黄仁俊到身旁坐下。黄仁俊想起那天睡梦之中的吻，又想到醒来后眼前这人一副若无其事的样子，心里不免开始烦躁。李帝努见他不吭声，伸手把自己手里的零食递给他。

“要吗？”黄仁俊看了眼他手心花花绿绿的软糖，还是没忍住拿了一根。橙子的清香在嘴里爆开，黄仁俊对上李帝努的眼睛，对方好像正等着他的评价。

“挺好吃的。”

眼镜背后的双眼瞬间弯成两道弯月。黄仁俊低头打开笔记本，集中精力听金道英的安排。上次跨年的成果太过喜人，黄仁俊自己都没想到可以创下历史新高。但在领导眼里，这两个组已经被视为专业能力最强的搭档。现在距离七夕还有好几个月，时间充足。但以爱情为主题的晚会实在是太普遍了，到底如何才能脱颖而出？

“这次台里确实很重视，所以给的经费也很充足，可以发挥的空间还是很大的，希望这次我们也能再创佳绩！”

6.

“你说，要是搞情歌串烧，会不会太无聊了一点？”

黄仁俊看着白板上密密麻麻的字眼，只觉得脑袋疼。此时距离晚会还有两个月，大部分节目都已敲定，却始终找不到突破点来发力。提交上去的几个方案接连被毙，舞美设计也达不到设想的要求，黄仁俊看着时针再次指向12点，起身宣布散会。

825会议室里只剩下他和李帝努。黄仁俊看着他关上门，心里有些紧张，又夹着一丝隐秘的期待。那天下午他睡醒后，看着一脸坦然的李帝努，一瞬间以为唇上的触感是自己的错觉。但那天之后，李帝努对自己回避的态度，让黄仁俊确定他也是记得这件事的。

李帝努坐到黄仁俊旁边，拿起还摊在桌上的笔记本看了起来。前一秒还吵吵闹闹的会议室现在格外安静，黄仁俊看着他的侧脸，心里泛起了一阵委屈。那天还说因为觉得可爱，所以才忍不住吵架。现在几个月过去了，李帝努倒是乖得很，就算有异议也会轻易妥协，仿佛去年被朴志晟吐槽像小学生吵架的人不存在似的。

“我先走啦，你走的时候记得关空调。”

黄仁俊起身，打开包，一件件收拾桌面上的东西。本子、笔、耳机、充电线、电脑，还有什么可以放进来的？坐在一旁的李帝努看着他，突然开口：“我想到一个点子，不知道可不可以用。”

黄仁俊顿了一下，随后又把刚放进去的本子拿出来。“你说，我先记着。”

李帝努站起来，在会议室里走来走去。黄仁俊紧张地吸了口气，害怕自己的心跳声在凌晨的会议室里被听得一清二楚。

“我觉得可以召集不同年龄、不同种族的素人，拍他们在接吻的场面。”

正在写字的那只手停了下来。黄仁俊咽了咽口水，不确定地开口：“你是说找很多对情侣吗？”

李帝努走到门口，按了下开关。没了空调的轰鸣声，会议室变得更加安静。黄仁俊急忙走到堆满抱枕的眺窗边，打开窗户，一股热浪裹着夏日特有的气息席卷而来。

“不一定是情侣，只要他们愿意，都可以。”李帝努顿了一下，又补充道：“男女可以，女女可以，男男也可以。”

黄仁俊又想到那个带着酒香的吻，感觉自己的心都快要跳出来，却不敢多看李帝努一眼。他又坐回桌边，低着头装作记笔记。

“所以你是说，找素人，看他们愿不愿意和陌生人接吻？”说完后，黄仁俊又反驳：“情侣都不一定愿意被我们拍接吻的场面，这种事情怎么可能和陌生人做。”

“陌生人确实很难同意和素未谋面的人接吻。”李帝努走到黄仁俊身后，环着臂看着他的背影。“但如果两个人都同意了，就说明在他们心里，对方不是陌生人，是可以变得更亲密的对象。”

是可以变得更亲密的对象。

李帝努说完后，黄仁俊没再接话。他很确定李帝努说这句话是有别的含义，他也很清楚李帝努到底在暗示什么。如果说之前他对李帝努的退缩感到失望，现在应该是求之不得的好机会。但摆在眼前的除了这份看似唾手可得的感情，还有连自己都没摸清楚的未来。

“明天开会的时候看看大家的意见吧。”

黄仁俊把本子塞进包里，匆忙地走出了会议室。

7.

可能是对黄仁俊和李帝努充满无限信任，原本以为100%会被毙的提案，居然在一天之内就批了下来。金道英拿着台长签了字的策划案走进825，不知道该有什么反应。倒是钟辰乐一脸兴奋，自告奋勇申请下午和李楷灿一起去街上抓情侣。一旁的朴志晟见状也跟着起哄，恨不得自己和钟辰乐直接出镜。

“行了，别打岔。”黄仁俊按住钟辰乐，看了眼李帝努：“你想的点子，你说要怎么去跟别人沟通吧。我看一下午能拍到两对都是老天有眼。”

“黄仁俊你看不起谁呢？”罗渽民闻声从抱枕堆里一跃而起：“光这个会议室就可以拍出两对好不好！”

金道英拿起手边的抽纸就往他身上扔，一旁的郑在玹倒是笑呵呵的。李帝努接过策划案，开口道：“我们当然是以情侣、夫妻为主。小朋友的话经过父母同意也可以。虽然是七夕晚会，但我想这个片子主要还是突出感情这个词。亲吻是一个很亲密的举动，但对象不同，所赋予的意义也不同。从这个举动中获取力量，获取人类的情感，这是最重要的。”

李楷灿在白板上列出了几个关键词，点点头：“不用都拍亲嘴唇，贴面、额头这些都可以，甚至小动物之间的亲密举动也行。这样想其实也没那么难。”

创下高收视率的团队效率同样很高。距离晚会还有一个月时，钟辰乐带着黑眼圈剪出了成片。黄仁俊看着画面上配着的手写文字，问道：“这谁发的文案让你写的？你的字什么时候变得这么好看了？”

一旁忙着剥橘子的朴志晟开口：“是Jeno哥。前两天他写好了让我发给乐乐的。”

“你们Jeno哥就这么喜欢先斩后奏呢，都不给我看一下就让你发了？”黄仁俊伸手，朴志晟犹豫了一下，还是分了一半给他。柑橘的清香让黄仁俊想起那天李帝努递给他的软糖，酸酸甜甜。

“我问了，Jeno哥说你肯定会同意的，我就直接发了。”朴志晟很是委屈，给对象准备的水果被对象老板抢了一半，自己还要替自家老板挨骂。钟辰乐看了眼挤在凳子上的大个儿，乖乖地把手递给对方，朴志晟的手包住猫咪爪，眼睛笑成一条缝。

“什么德行。”黄仁俊起身，故意捏了把钟辰乐的脸蛋，不出意外地收获到了朴志晟敢怒不敢言的眼神。“我们乐乐辛苦了，这次晚会办完哥请你一起去夏威夷旅游。”

“我才不去。”钟辰乐有眼色地拿开黄仁俊的手，“我要带星星回家，丑媳妇总得见公婆。”

黄仁俊冷笑一声，还丑媳妇呢，你看朴志晟像是会心甘情愿被你压的么。现下除了群众演员和三次联排，其余的内容早已敲定。黄仁俊回到会议室，正好撞见准备出去的李帝努。今天他仍然戴着那副半框眼镜，背着塞得进两台电脑的挎包。

“你…你现在去吃饭吗？”问完才看到挂在墙上的钟，上面明晃晃的写着3点，黄仁俊恨不得原地消失，赶紧走进会议室。

“对啊，你要一起吗？”

李帝努带着笑意的声音从身后传来。躺在抱枕堆里的李楷灿不可思议地看着前一秒还说自己吃太撑要去消食的朋友，收到他的眼色后，忙开口道：“小黄老师，你们去的话给我带一份炒饭行吗？”

“行，没问题。”李帝努笑眯眯地答应，站在门口等黄仁俊收拾好背包。黄仁俊努力忽视罗渽民在一旁挪揄的眼神，跟着李帝努走了出去。台里的食堂早已停止供应中餐，李帝努开着车，准备带他去附近的餐厅。

“我今天看到你写的文案了，你的字很好看。”两人在餐厅坐下后，黄仁俊开口。“但你给辰乐之前，也应该要发给我看一下吧。”

李帝努把添上茶水的杯子放到他面前，笑道：“我以为我那天说得很清楚了，写的内容也差不多。”

黄仁俊没接话。两人心里都清如明镜，一个在推一个在退。黄仁俊其实也挺讨厌犹豫的自己，他在感情里的心思和工作时的态度判若两人。但自己只有一颗心，一次也只能容下一个人，谁都不能保证交出去后可以被对方悉心呵护一辈子。黄仁俊看着不停地往他碗里夹菜，自己却没吃几口的男人，又想起刚刚无意间瞟到李楷灿惊讶的表情。

也许这次冒险，是可以不戴盔甲的吧？

8.

黄仁俊今天很烦。

作为一个经手了无数场晚会，拿到了无数次奖项的优秀编导，在直播晚会当天，还是会变得神经敏感。昨晚结束了最后一次联排，等领导总结完，前前后后折腾到了半夜三点。825会议室已经变成了两个组的临时睡房，原本只够一人躺的眺窗上挤了三个人，零零散散的椅子也被拼起来，共大家挤出点时间眯眼。

罗渽民的电话响起时，会议室里正在进行最后的动员大会。原本应该中午到的歌手为了提早彩排，硬是赶着红眼航班飞到了机场，此时正在来台里的路上。金道英匆忙地说了几句便宣布散会，拿着对讲机往演播厅走去。李帝努站在捣鼓了许久，也没把耳机塞进去，黄仁俊看不过眼，伸手把自己的给他戴上。

“都干了这么多年了，怎么对讲机都弄不好。”

李帝努笑着把他手从耳朵上拿下来，握在手里捏了捏：“我特意让小陈给我拿的挂耳耳机，等着你给我戴呢。”

黄仁俊抽出手打了他一下，低头把频道调到现场组，确认其他人可以听到后，便准备下楼去演播厅。演播厅在一楼，李帝努跟在他身后走了进去。金道英看了眼，问道：“你一个带嘉宾的不在待机室，跑到现场来干嘛？”

李帝努笑了笑没说话。他也学着黄仁俊，把对讲机的频道调到现场组，对着话筒“喂”了几句。在金道英和综艺部编导们一脸莫名其妙的表情下，盯着台上正在跟灯光老师对接的黄仁俊，按住话筒说道：

“小黄老师，想我了就调到3频道跟我说话。”

黄仁俊看着说完就走的李帝努，耳边是组员的起哄声。钟辰乐的海豚音跟着话筒传到了导播间，演播厅里传来导播老师疑惑的声音。黄仁俊朝嬉皮笑脸的组员挥拳，脸上却是掩盖不住的笑意。金道英抢过黄仁俊手上的话筒，对着在场的工作人员喊道：

“今晚谁都不要调到3频道，小黄老师的人生幸福就在此一举了，谢谢大家配合！”

于是远在下榻酒店安排艺人行程的艺统罗渽民，在回台里的路上听李楷灿用5个60秒的语音说完了“新闻部李帝努当众宣布和黄仁俊已经领证做完这次晚会就要去夏威夷蜜月希望大家今晚多照顾黄导”的故事。刚下飞机的李马克原本还在闭目养神，听到李楷灿的声音后睁开眼兴致勃勃地问：“李帝努就是楷灿之前跟我说过的新闻部大帅哥吗？”

罗渽民点头：“是的，但你放心，他已经有主了。”

玩笑归玩笑，这场晚会在两个团队的共同努力下再一次收获好成绩。不仅收视率领先其他台同时段的节目，结尾时放的短片也在网上引起了热议，好评不断。郑在玹看着疲惫不堪却又按耐不住兴奋的一帮人，心知此时说什么总结的话都没人听得进去，索性通知了庆功宴的地点便放人散会。金道英看了眼磨磨蹭蹭的黄仁俊和站在一旁的李帝努，使眼色让其他人赶紧出发，趁两人还没反应过来，直接把门关上，还不忘叮嘱一句“仁俊啊等下一定要来庆功宴啊！”

“噗，道英哥也太操心了。”黄仁俊笑出声，看着站在对面的李帝努，终于还是没忍住，跑过去坐在他面前的桌子上。李帝努笑着抱住他，偏过头在他发鬓处落下一吻。

“小黄老师今天也辛苦了，做得很棒。”

原本埋在胸前的脑袋抬了起来，黄仁俊凶巴巴地点了点左胸膛，问道：“说！从什么时候开始打我的主意的！坦白从宽，抗拒从严！”

李帝努看他脸上藏不住的得意，像极了小狐狸。两只手绕到腿上，把黄仁俊从桌子上抱起来，自己又坐在了椅子上。黄仁俊就这样岔开腿坐着，连忙把头又埋到他的颈间，想做一只缩头乌龟。

“这种你我心里都知道的事情，还要我再说一遍吗？”李帝努低头，黄仁俊的耳朵尖早已变成粉红色。“我那天没有喝醉，你是知道的吧。”

“我知道个屁！”黄仁俊猛地抬头，却忘了自己头顶正对着李帝努的下巴。李帝努措手不及，差点咬到自己舌头。小黄老师冲上头顶的怒气停留了2秒，看见疼到眼眶都变红的李帝努，不知所措的啃起了手指。

“疼吗？不好意思，我刚没注意…”

李帝努见他一副懵懂的样子，只觉得心脏都要被他可爱到停止跳动，干脆凑到他面前。

“小黄老师，亲一下就好了。”

说罢李帝努便自作主张地贴上了黄仁俊的嘴唇。825会议室的空调又停止了运转，黄仁俊隐隐约约还能听到钟辰乐在办公室找罗渽民八卦李马克的感情。钟辰乐怎么这么笨啊，去年跨年就是李楷灿对接的李马克，要不是他开口，在美国巡演的大红人怎么会赶着长途飞机来参加一个晚会。不对，李帝努亲我了，这次我没有在做梦，他也没有喝醉。不对，他刚才说自己上次没有喝醉，所以我的初吻应该是去年就被他夺走了吗？可我那次并没有抬起脚，这次坐着我怎么抬起脚啊？李帝努好烦，哪有刚确认关系就这样接吻的啊？

会议室的门被敲响了，罗渽民又拿腔拿调地隔着门调侃：“黄仁俊，搞完了没有，快点出发了，台长都快到餐厅了。”

黄仁俊急忙从李帝努身上跳下来，红着脸往门口走。李帝努笑着跟在后面，在黄仁俊握住门把手的一霎那，抓住他的手，另一只手按下开关，会议室瞬间陷入黑暗。在黑暗中，李帝努抬起黄仁俊的下巴，又一次吻了上去。黄仁俊听着门外同事下楼的脚步声，听着眼前人的呼吸声，听着自己再也无法掩藏的心跳声，偷偷地翘起了脚。

原来和自己心意相通的人接吻，是真的会不自觉地把脚翘起来。


End file.
